


Fake Girlfriend

by Yinza



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/pseuds/Yinza
Summary: A short comic wherein Cloud attemps to ask Aerith out, only to find that she's... unexpectedly taken? Done for the 2020 FF7 Fanworks Exchange.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: FF7 Fanworks Exchange '20





	Fake Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VorpalGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VorpalGirl/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this Tumblr story](https://lynati.tumblr.com/post/184563089967/)!


End file.
